Koibito
by Misaki Tokura
Summary: "Yuuki, come to me." "No you're dangerous." I hate to admit it but I'm drawn to him. AU. [Pairing: Yuuki x Shiki] Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_I need to hide from him before he finds me. Takuma and I are playing hide and seek._ She ran fast as she could.

"Where are you Yuuki?" Takuma shouted out loud.

He scan the area, however there was no sign of her presence.

"Hm, I wonder where she could be."

Deep into the forest, she was hiding up a large tree. The wind blows making the leaves flutter.

* * *

><p>From the great height, she could see a majestic mansion. She sighs in relief when Takuma gave up and went home. She carefully climb down the tree. She found herself drawn to the beautiful mansion. Every step she takes, it sent chills down her spine. Before she knows it, she was standing in front of the mansion. She softly knocks on the door. There was no answer, however the door automatically open. She cautiously step inside the mansion.<p>

"Is anybody home?" Her voice echoed throughout the house.

The place made her shiver for some reason. There was no reply. When she was about to leave, someone grabbed her wrist. She spun around and saw a teenage boy. He was about the same age as her. He had the most captivating eyes. It was enough to draw you in. She felt his eyes on her.

She felt her heart beating rapidly. He had mahogany hair and blue eyes. His complexion looked quite pale. _He's handsome._

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" He asked.

"I'm Yuuki. I didn't mean to intrude. Please forgive me."

"I'm thirsty, I want your blood."

"You want my what?!" She shrieked.

In an instant his lips covered hers. It was the most intense kiss she ever experience.

_I can't believe this, he stole my first kiss._ She immediately pushed him away. She gasped when he grabbed her by the waist. His arms encircled her slender waist. She felt his breath on her neck. She shuddered when he ran his tongue to the left side of her neck.

"Resisting me is futile," he whispered huskily into her ear.

She tried to get out of his grasp but he was far too strong.

"Please let me go."

Without saying anything, he bit her neck. She felt a dull pain throbbing through her. She gripped on his shirt, whilst she could hear him sucking her blood.

"You're mine now, my koibito."

It was the last sentence before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I hope there is Yuuki x Shiki fans out there. Please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_By the time I open my eyes, I was already home._ When she looked in the mirror, the bite marks weren't visible. _I swear he bit me. How come the marks just disappear like that? I remember clearly he didn't have any sharp fangs. Vampires don't exist. It was absurd to think that. He still drank my blood. He's obviously not a normal human._

She froze on the spot, when she saw a familiar figure. He was standing outside the

balcony, he easily opens the glass door._ I couldn't tell what he was thinking since he kept a straight face._

"Why are you here?" She asked in a weak voice.

"I'm Senri Shiki, but you can call me Shiki if you want."

"Okay Shiki, how do you know where I live?"

"Your address was on your phone."

"Why did you bite me?"

"Because you're my lover."

He steps closer to her, in the living room. Shiki took a strand of her hair and kissed it.

She found herself blushing. _I hope he can't see me blushing; otherwise I'll be embarrassed._

"I have to ask you to leave."

"Why? Don't you enjoy my company?"

He placed his hand on her shoulder. Yuuki tensed up at his touch. She was taken aback when he gently took her hand. There was a band -aid wrapped around her index finger. He carefully unravelled the band-aid. He could tell it was a paper cut. Blood was oozing out. He quickly put her finger in his mouth. He was sucking her blood yet again. _What is wrong with me? Why am I not stopping him? I'm not myself when I'm around him._ When it was over, he silently left. He escaped through the open window.

_All I could do was stare at his retreating figure._

* * *

><p>The next morning, Takuma and I were having lunch at the park.<p>

"Thank you for making me bento Yuuki."

"You're welcome," she smiled.

The two were sitting on the bench, next to each other.

"Where did you hide?" He asked.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret."

The two of them was enjoying their bento, as they talked happily. Takuma hugged Yuuki. She played with his blonde hair.

"You're my best friend Yuuki."

"You're my best friend too, Takuma."

By the time I got home, Shiki was sleeping in my bed.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Enjoy~ Please don't forget to review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Her heart races at the sight of him. She gently bit her lower lip.

"Shiki I want you to leave."

"Your bed is so warm and comfortable."

Shiki open his eyes as he stretched his arms.

_He's not listening to me. What do I do?_

_I found myself looking into his eyes. I know he is watching me as his eyes filled with_

_desire. Then it disappears in an instant. I must be imagining things._ She rubbed her eyes. When she looked at him. He had an unreadable expression.

"Yuuki, come to me."

"No, you're dangerous."

"You're mistaken, I'm a gentle person."

_He's got to be kidding me._

Shiki got off the bed and started walking towards her. A chill ran down her spine. Yuuki step backwards until she hit the wall. He trapped her with his arms.

"I want you Yuuki," he said in a seductive voice.

For some reason she's not scared of him. _Why am I feeling like this? I want him to kiss me. I hate myself for having these thoughts. No, this can't be happening. That means I'm attracted to Shiki._

He lifted her chin up, making her face him.

"My koibito, you belong to me."

Without any warning, his lips touched hers. He kissed her hungrily. When she tried to pull away, he deepens the kiss. The kiss was so hot; it was enough to make her feel dizzy. She felt his hands caressing her sides, up and down.

_I hate to admit it but I'm drawn to him._ She blushed when he began kissing her collarbone. The way he's kissing her, it felt intoxicating. She thought that he is going to bite her when he was nuzzling her neck. She waited for the impact however it never came. He gently bit her, as a red mark was form. Fortunately there was no pain.

"What did you do to my neck?" She asked.

"I gave you a hickey," he said nonchalantly.

She immediately ran to a mirror and looked at her neck. There was a hickey on her neck.

"Like what you see?" He said in a teasing manner.

"Don't tease me." She was flustered.

"Would you like another one?"

"No, one is enough." She blushes.

He chuckles. It was the first time she heard him laugh. It wasn't just any laugh; it was a genuine one. She felt her heart warm.

"Did you take a bath today?" He asked.

"No, why?" She looked a little confused.

"Let's take one together."

"That's not going to happen."

"I'll let you scrub my back."

"No means no."

"Are you going to take your clothes off or should I take it off for you?" He asked.

"Kya! Shiki, you're a pervert."

"Calm down, I was just kidding."

She sighed in relief.

"You're tasty Yuuki. I want to spend the night with you."

* * *

><p>Author's note: Here is chapter 3. Please review~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_When he looks at me like that, there's no way I can refuse him._

_I'm under his spell. _

He lifted her up into his arms and carries her to the bed. She buries her face in his chest, with her arms wrapped around his neck. He places her on the bed, and then climbs in next to her.

"Shall I leave?" He asked.

She shakes her head.

"I want you to say it," he looked at her intensely.

"Please stay," she grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"Alright, I'll stay."

He pulled her close into his arms. This would be her first time spending the night with a boy. She feels a little nervous but at the same time she felt safe. He held her affectionately. She kissed him on the cheek, which surprised him.

He blushes. _He's so cute._ It was a new side of him that she gets to see. It made her heart flutter. She hopes to see more in the future. They spent hours in each other's arms, until Yuuki fell asleep. Shiki watches her sleeping. Her chest rises and fall.

"I won't ever let you go. Nobody can have you. You're mine alone."

He too, drifted off to sleep. The two shared a blanket. There was a sweet smile across her face.

* * *

><p>It was eleven in the morning. Yuuki opened her eyes. She couldn't get up for some reason. She felt someone's weight on her. She sees a pair of muscular arms around her slender waist. She finally remembers that he spent the night with her.<p>

"You're still here." She suddenly felt bashful.

"Good morning Yuuki."

Shiki kissed her on the lips. She hid under the blanket.

"There's no need for you to be shy," he chuckles.

"Don't laugh at me, it was my first time," she blushes hard.

Shiki pulls the blanket away from her.

"You're so cute."

He pushes her down on her back, hovering over her. Shiki's hands were near her shoulders on each side. Her legs were in between his. He was gazing intensely at her.

Yuuki shyly looks at him. He drew closer and closer until his lips touched hers. Shiki kissed her gently at first then it turned into a deep, passionate kiss. He smiled when she kissed him back with the same passion. She was the first to break the kiss.

Shiki went to the bathroom to take a shower, whilst Yuuki was preparing breakfast.

"Something smells good." Shiki was drying his hair with a towel. Yuuki shrieked when she saw Shiki half naked. He had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She immediately turned away from him. Without saying anything he walked to her and embraced her from behind. She felt his naked chest pressed against her back.

"Shiki put your clothes on." She blushes.

"You smell nice," he inhaled her scent.

After he went to get change, he went straight to the dinning room. The couple had a lovely breakfast together. They had rice, chicken, vegetables and miso soup.

"That was delicious Yuuki."

"I'm glad you like it."

He reached for her hand across the table. She felt warmth when he caress her hand.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p>Author's note: Please read and review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_I couldn't help but smile as I wrapped my arms around him._ He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yuuki, look at what you do to me."

"Eh, what did I do?" She asked.

_My heart started pounding at his words._ This was the first time someone confessed their love for her. She is overwhelmed by happiness. They looked deep into each other eyes.

"You have a male friend don't you?"

"How did you know?" She looked stunned.

"I know everything about you Yuuki. You should stop being his friend."

"How can you say that?"

"I'm afraid that he will take you away from me."

"You don't have to worry. No one can take me away from you." She kissed him on the cheek.

_I can't believe it. He was jealous. He's so cute._

He lifted her up into his arms. Shiki started walking.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We are going to my mansion."

* * *

><p>It took them twenty minutes to get there. They were in his room. He put her down on his bed. Shiki was breathless.<p>

"Are you alright Shiki?"

"You should leave." He barely looked at her.

"Why?" She looked ever so confused.

"I won't be able to restrain myself if you are here." His eyes filled with desire.

"Is it my blood you want?" She asked.

"Yes, that's why you should leave."

"I won't leave." She folded her arms.

"Why are you being stubborn?" Shiki sighed.

"I want to be with you Shiki."

"Is that your final answer?" He asked.

"Yes."

She placed her hair to the side, as Shiki walked towards her. She offers her neck to him. Shiki caresses her neck before he latches onto it. She felt a sharp pain shooting through her. He slowly sucks her blood as she clutches his shirt. Once it was over, he licked his lips. The wound on her neck disappeared.

"I'm sorry Yuuki."

"Don't be."

Her face turned red when Shiki pulled her down onto his lap. He held her closely. They stayed like that for a while. Being this close to him made her heart skip a beat.

"Live with me Yuuki."

* * *

><p>Author's note: Thank you for the reviews.<p> 


End file.
